warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Changing Hearts
Sunny starts a new life, as a loner. Her friend is always protecting her and teaching her how to survive in the wild. She finally feels again like she belongs but the age changes many cats. Now being left alone again in the middle of this "clan". Hiddenkit feels like she's lost everything that possibly belonged to her...being loved....but now more than ever she's determined to figure out her mother's secret...but finding a really dangerous enemy, who's not really an enemy will change everything.... Story not done. Enjoy! ッxoxoxo Hiddensun♥ Characters Loners: *''Strike -'' is an eldery tortoiseshell tom with wise amber eyes. *''Sunny -'' sleek black she-kit with graceful slender shape and golden eyes like the sun. (Nyx) MysteryClan: PuzzleClan: SecretClan: Prologue - Staying He smiled. "I'm Ny- Sunny by the way." Not Nyx anymore. "I'm Strike and this is my territory." Nice to meet you Strike. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I decided to stay with Strike. He makes me feel safe and deep, deep inside I know he's a good cat. Why else would he save me? His territory seems to be changing a lot. I don't get what's the point of having a territory when you change where the borders are every second day. Oh well, I shouldn't judge him. He's being kind, for someone like him. He's been trying to be patient with me, but it's hard when I ask so much from him. When he snaps at me, I just try to act normal...not follow the flow. I told him about my mother and how I'm trying to find the Clans...he keeps quiet when I mention them. Maybe he's scared. "Clans are for cats who can't take care of themselves." he would say when I mentioned them. I don't know much about them, so I agree. Hopefully staying with him is the rigth decision until I figure out what to do. I can't see the mountains anymore.... Just my luck. I'm just going to have to look for them while I'm here. Or maybe Strike knows. Chapter 1 - Learning "Ok are you ready?" "I think so. Well, kind of," I answer. Learning how to fight? I never thought I would learn how. "I think so? Kind of? No! You must be ready! If you aren't then you'll never learn!" "I'm only a kit!" Four moons and a half I think. I spend about two moons in the twoleg place. "You want to be strong like your mother? You can do it...age doesn't matter. You only need to know the techniques." I remembered I had told him my mother's story. "Ok..." I take a deep breath. "I'm ready." I think. "Ok...The first thing you need to learn is how to doge from attacks." "Dodge?" "Yes dodge. It's getting away from an attack. Are you a fast runner? Or let's make it simpler: are you fast?" "Umm...I think so, well kind of. Me and my friends used to race and I always won. I mean-" "I get. Well it's good when you're fast. You must always be prepared fro any attack. You never know where you're oponent is going to strike next. Now attact me and the look at what I do." I just looked at. He expects me to attack him? "Well? I'm not goign to attack and dodge an attack from myself!" "Uh..sorry!" I looked at him. His paws were strteched out, helping him if he were to lose balance. Looking for a spot to attack, I flung myself at Strike. With one quick movement he had moved out of the way, slightly tripped me with his tail and I was on the snow. Whoa! "You see that?" "Wow! How you do that? You moved so fast and you're tail was just-" "I'll teach you how to dodge, but the tail trick remains a secret for now." No!! '' ''That was such an awseome trick! "Ok." "Ok, when dodging you muct be careful of your sorroundings....look around. I tripped you rigth where the snow was deeper. I knew it would make it more difficult to stand up. You must also not look at where you're dodging to. If you're oponent sees where, that's the place they're more likely to strike." "Ok..go it." Don't look where you're going. "Ok now you try it!" "What-!?!" "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Worth a try. "Ok..." I took a deep breath. "I'm ready" I meow. He nods and then looks at me stright in the eyes. The suspence is killing me. I glaze a look around me really fast to be aware of my sorroundings. With one little crack from the forest I jump, but quickly get into position when I know he didn't move. Suddenly, Strike leaped at me. Now! With one quick movement I dodged out of the way neatly and towards a snowy bush beside me. I had ran as fast as I could possible could in this snow, but when I tried stopping I tripped and fell. I stood up and walked back where Strike was. "That wasn't bad...next time try being more careful where you step." I looked where I tripped and saw a tree's root. Mousebrained root! "Well, it's good for my first time right?" I asked. "I guess, we'll have to work on that though." At least he said 'I guess'. Good enough! "Ok!" "I think this was enough for today..." he said starting to turn away. "Wait! There's still time! We can still practice a little longer!" He turned aroudn to face me and then looked up at the sky. "I'd say there's a storm coming, so we better go hunt and rest for the rest of the day. Something tells me it's not going to be nice!" I looked up and saw that he was right. The sky was a bright blue, but there were strips of gray showing the storm clouds getting closer. And with the hard wind, it wasn't long until it reached us. Urghh!!! "Fine." I agreed. Even though he wasn't the most patient cat in teh world, I still enjoyed learning about fighting skills. Especially if he was soo skilled. "Another day." Chapter 2 - Stuck Strike and I spend the rest of the afternoon looking for food or prey. Strike had given me the task to look for eatable herbs or berries. Herbs! Berries! Herbs and berries! I can't even recognize them! "Ok, I'll be around here. But I'll still keep an eye on you, so don't get in any trouble." he mewowed as he headed farther. "Strike!!" he turned. "Umm...I don't really know how to recognize herbs, maybe berries a little. I used to spy on the berries my mom got, but not herbs-" He sighed. He's going to get mad. "Well then collect all you can see, but don't put them in your mouth. When I get back, I'll teach you which one are good." Wow! Not mad! "Ok..." I starting padding farther into the forest and away from Strike. I sniffed the area and looked for bushes that migth contain berries. I looked down at the ground where dry herbs or berries might be. None. I padded a little faster. Then, I heard a little bird noise above me. I sighed. No way I could catch that. I turned to my right, where more light shone. Not too many thick trees were there. I soon spotted dry flowers. They were yellow inside, and had dried white petals all around it. Yes!! I found something! I quickly garbbed the flowers and ran to where Strike was waiting. He's going to be so happy! I was happy! That's when I noticed it. A metal colored object was shining through the snow. It was rounded and had some teeth shaped objects. I had a bad feeling about it. I backed away, keeping my eyes on the object, makign sure that it didn't move. "Ah!" I screamed. Suddenly I heard a 'slash' and my paw was caught in one just like the other one in front of me. What's this? I saw some blood and tried shaking my paw. It was pointless. Everytime I shaked it, my leg hurt more. Oh no! "Help!! Strike!" I had to get out of here! I saw a rock below a berrie bush, and grabbed it. I tried hitting the object with it. Putting it inside between her leg and the trap and trying to get herself free. It was too strong. "Sunny?" I looked up and saw Strike standing in front of me and looking at my trapped leg. "Strike!! I..I tried not to get stuck, but i didn't see this one! I'm sorry!" I meowed, deperately hoping he wasn't mad. He sighed looking down at his paws and shaking his head from side to side. "You have to be more careful! Can't you smell it? It's substance is so strong I can smell it all the way from the waterfall!" "I...I'm sorry." I should have been more careful, and now that I focused I coudl smell it too. "I'll get your leg out." he meowed and padded away. Where is he going? He grabed a fallen brach stick and brought it back. "Don't move your leg." he advised. With the stick, he put it in between her leg and the trap. Moving it swiftly to set it in a special position. After placing it he pressed against it making it set her a little bit free. "Get your paw out!" he snapped, with the stick still in his mouth. I quickly took my paw out, scratching myself a bit along the way, and seeing a little bit of blood. "Thanks!!" I said licking my paw. "Next time be more careful! And try smelling where you go! I could smell the substance in that trap all the way from the waterfall!" "So...sorry." I meowed looking at my paws. I tried smelling the air. He was right. The trap's smell was really strong if you focused on it. "I hope that you at least got some herbs or berries!!" I looked up at him. "Yeah..Yes! I found these flowers that smelled good and I thought they might be helpful." she showed him the white-petaled flowers. "Umm..." He examined them "Daisies! Strengt giving herbs and tehy fill your belly making you less hungry. Well done!" He smiled. He's happy! I smiled. "Thanks!" "Let's head back. The storm is getting closer!" he quickly said sounding awkward. I looked down at my paw and started to follow him. Wow...this day had been an adventure. First a storm is coming. Then she gets trapped and is stupid enough to try getting herself free with that rock... That rock? The bush!! "Strike wait!" I quickly yelled. He turned around looking clueless. "I just remembered something!" I ran to teh spot where I had found the rock. There it was! The bush full of half hidden and protected berries. I ran faster and grabbed as many as I could. He's going to be even more happy now! When I finished I ran back to where Strike was and showed him what I found while I was stuck. He was definately happy. Chapter 3 - Storm Strike and I had gotten ready for the storm. We had collected dried leaves and grass to keep ourselves clean during the storm. I was getting tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Strike would say, "No sacrifice, no victory." I had been helping him all day, and I was pratically sleeping on my paws. The snowflakes grew thicker and the winds grew stronger. Strike had just decided that we should go back to the tree hole we were staying at. It was covered and protected by the tree's roots, fallen branches, dried leaves and the dirt on the ground. I padded inside and lied down, curling my tail around me to keep me warmer. As I breathed out, I could see my breath as thick as smoke from the cold. The night was bringing cold and darkness. I shuddered, putting my nose squeezed to my tail and looking up at where Strike would be coming from any minute now. Through the branches Ii can see the storm making its way closer and closer. I heard some caughs and Strike padded in, with a skinny rabbit hangign from his jaws. "We'll have to eat this slowly, there's no telling when this storm will stop." he meowed, his voice was a little weird. "Ok." I agreed, as he passed the rabbit to me, "I'm not hungry yet, maybe later." I lied. Strike didn't seem to be feeling very well, so he shoudl eat first. He needs his energy more than I do. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I had been awake, btu fake sleeping for a logn time. Strike shouldn't have to be worried about me. I coudl now hear his peaceful breathing showing that he was fast asleep. Like he said, he had only eaten small portions of the rabbit, and had put it aside incase I wanted some. I could hear the strong winds blowing against the trees and ground and all around me. It sounded like whistles and sometimes whispers. I scared me. What if someone is out there? Scared, I put my head ontop of my tail and fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I was in a forest. Not the forest I knew, but a strange one, with different scents. I felt out of place walking through here. I tried meoweing to Strike, but I had no will to do it, so I just kept following him."Where am I going?" I think. But as I look up, I gasp surprisely. Over the thick different trees, I see a mountain. The Mountain. I pad beside Striek to tell him, but he just comes to a halt. I look forward, seeing where his gaze was. Out of the snow, something is moving and lookign at us. I get behind Striek, but I hear more movement from around us. And then, somethign leaps at us, claws unleashed. "Ahhh!!!" I screamed. "Wh...What- Sunny? What's wrong?" Strike asked, wakign up from my scream. "I'm..I'm fine. It was just a nightmare or a dream." I said, trying to calm myself down. "Did you eat? Maybe it's because your belly is hungry." He explained. I yawned and garbbed a piece of the rabbit. "Ok. I'll eat a bit and then go back to sleep. I'm tired." I lied. I could feel his stare through the darkness, but then he just went back to sleep. I took a bite carefully and enjoyed whiel it's delicious taste washed over my mouth. I thought these dreams had left me. Why do I keep on having them? Everytime I had them, soemthing happened. Then it hit me. It had all started with that weird dream about some cats with collars attacking my mother. And that's exatly what had happened at the Ttwolegplace a few days later. The second one was...was... It was about me being pregnant. But it hadn't been me, it had been my mother. And a few days later I learned my mother's history. My dreams. They weren't only dreams, they were visions. Visions of the future. They weren't alwasy through my eyes, but sometimes through the eyes of those I knew. I looked at my paws as I stretched. I felt a chill through me as a took another bite. I curled against myself and closed my eyes. This dream must have meant something. But what? Were we going to teh mountain? And when we reached it, was something was going to attack us? So many questions, and no answers. I tried to get it out of my head so I could sleep. I'll tell Strike later. Chapter 4 - Let's go "I think the snow has stopped." Strike meowed as he tried to get out from the tree hole. We had been stuck in the tree howl for three days because of how bad the storm had been. We had been lucky to be careful with the rabbit, so it lasted these three days. I stepped out side followign Strike. The sun went directly into my eyes and I could tell thats my eyes were shining as hard as the sun itself. I was glad to see the sunlight again. The sky was as bright as ever. As if the remains of the storm had competely dissapeared from the sky. "It's nice outside!" I meowed happy. Strike coughed. He looked at me for a long time before speaking. "We better go somewhere else to search for food. I doubt there will be any left here after that storm." Leave? "Where?" I asked. "We'll see." was all he said as he padded away. We'll see? I didn't say anything and followed him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I looked around as I saw the snow slowly melting. "New-leaf is coming." I whisper to myself. I could see the melting snow and ice glimmer on branches from the sunlight. It looked like every tree was made of a glimmering ice. It's beautiful! "Are you done?" I looked up at Strike standing up. He was asking me about the mouse that I was eating. I took the last bites and stood up nodding. "Ok let's go." he nodded towards the way we were heading. I don't get it! We have found food, but he's still saying to move on. I followed him carefully, jumping and stepping on his pawprints on the snow. I remembered when I used to do this with my mother. Mother... I just hope she's safe with our ancestors spirits... With her parents.... I sighed sadly. I missed her so much. "Sunny!!!" Strike scared me. I looked up to see him running towards me. What's going on? That's when I heard some flapping wings. Getting louder and louder. Closer and closer. I turned around to see a huge bird coming towards me. Looking straight into my eyes with it's fierce dark eyes. Realizing what was happening, I turned around and started running. Come'on Sunny!!! I run as fast as I can. "Sunny!! Sunny run faster!!" I heard Strike's desperate yelling. I hear the bird's cry and feel claws being dugged in my pelt. "Ahhh!!!" I cry as I fstop feeling teh ground under my paws. The bird misses pulling me in the air and I stumble and fall. I stand up quickly, feeling the pain on my back. I shake a little and start running the oposite direction, hoping that it will be harder for the bird to turn. Please!! I run as fast as my legs could take me. I could hear my breath as I started to get tired. Then I felt it's talon on my fur again. No!! It clawed my fur harder this time. And now I felt my paws lift and I was unable to reach the ground. The bird suddenly made a victory cry and started to fly higher along with me on it's talons. "Help!!" I felt my tired voice crack as I screamed. Then suddenly a big weight crashed over the bird, makign it fly lower. I could now feel the top of the trees crash into my paws. That's when I saw torotiseshell fur as I looked up at the bird. Strike! The bird was bleeding and I could hear Strike struggling meows. "Sunny hold on!!" I heard his yell, between the birds cries. That's when it let go of me. I felt myself falling... The same feeling I had long ago in that waterfall. As I fell I tried to make myself stop by grabbing bracnches that would hold me, but they just slid past me. I have to grab one! I tried clawing one of them as they scratched my legs. I used my gour legs to stop myself from falling and quickly jumped on a half broken brach. I gasped in astonishment and started to calm my breath. "Strike?" I looked up, but saw no bird. Where is he? I thought really worried. I carefully climbed down the tree, looking around while I was still high up for Strike. When I reached the ground, I ran to where I thought the bird had gone. Please let him be ok! "Strike? Strike where are you? Strikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I heard some of my echo through the thick snow covered trees. "Sun.....nnnieeeeee......" I heard a really dull and low voice cry my name. "I turned around to see Strike's toroiseshell fur lying on the snow, covered in blood." "Oh no....." I wispered to myself. "Strike!" I ran as fast as I could with my limping leg. As I got near I saw that he didn't look too bad. He was lying down, looking at me with his brave eyes. "Sunn...y" He wwhispered. "Strike...Are you ok? I'm soo sorry! I should've been more careful-" "Don't worry Sunny, I'm fine...Most of this blood is the bird's. You ahve blood on you too." He said sitting up and pointing. That's when the pain came back. Ouch! "It doesn't hurt that much.." I lied. "Well, we should find some herbs to sooth it. Come'on." Chapter 5 - Mountain Strike had given me herbs to put on my wounds. He had told me that they were deeper that he had thought. It turns out that the bird had been an advantage. It had brought us to the place Strike had been heading faster than we could ever have. I heard Strike cough. "Are you feeling well Strike?" I asked worried. He had been caughing ever since that storm. "Oh course I'm well." he said with a smile. I'm not so sure about that. I looked up at the sky. There were a few birds, and no clouds. These trees had a different smell, and I was sure I had just passed some weird scent that had stung my nose for a few seconds. There were some flowers starting to grow and I could now see the grass below and almost hidden under the snow. There were a few hills I could see in the horizon, a huge mountain, a river.... A mountain! I turned to where the mountain was. We're here..! The place my mother wanted to go to... I truned around and ran towards Strike to tell him the good news. But then Strike came to a halt. He stared at what faced him. I looked at where he was looking and heard some noises coming from there. Scared, I ran behind Strike. Then I heard noises all around me. My dream! "Strike watch out!" I screamed as a cat leaped at Strike. Strike dodged just in time. The cat growled and then stepped back, smiling as other cats appeared from all around us. "You have trespasses in our territory. Do you know who we are?" the cat asked. I looked aroun and counted all of them. One, two, three, four...five! One of them, a black tom growled and got infront of Strike. "Won't you answer us?" "I know exacly who you are, but I mena no harm. If you don't believe me, then do you think I would dare to attack with a kit?" They all looked at me, making me incomfortable to have their gazes on me. "Then what do you want?" a gray she-cat asked. "I come to ask a favor." "We don't do favors!!!" the black tom meowed. His loud voice frightening me. "Please take this kit to your clan. She's as fierce as any kit of yours-" What? He's leaving me? "No!" the black tom growled. "Wildpanther just listen." the gray she cat meowed. She looked at me and then turned to Strike, "It's up to our leader to decide. I'm Cindersky. Come, follow us." Chapter 6 - Clan We walked for a while until we reached a cluster of trees and bushes. "Come'on" Cindersky said as she enterred through some branches and dried leaves. I could now smell many cats' scents. We're in their camp. When we were inside, I saw a clearing when some sunlight reached in through the thick branches of trees at the top. "Starseeker stay here while Wildpanther and I will go see Freedomstar." Cindersky meowed to the blue--gray and red-brown tom as she padded into a small entry on brambles. "Strike?" I meowed. "Yes?" he looked at me. "Why are you doing this? Don't you want me?" "Sunny, it's not that. I love you like a daughter, it's just that I can't take care of you anymore...." he meowed with sadness in his voice. What? I looked at him with a questionening look. "Ever since that storm, I've felt the cold get to my bones. I feel weaker and that incident with the eagle just proved I was right. Sunny, I'm old. And I'm getting older every minute of every day. I can't take care of you anymore." "No...you can still protect me just liek you've alwasy have!! Please don't leave me!" I meowwed so loud that it was almost a yell. Anger. Sadness. Madness. They were all running through my head. "I'm afraid that one day, I won't be there for you.Anything could happen. Accidents happen, and I'm not ready to risk you. Not for something that would be my fault. This clan will take you. They want strong warriors, and I'm sure you'll turn out to be a great one." Warrior? "YOu knew the clans were here, didn't you? You brought me here on purpose!" "Yes, I admit I knew about them. My family has told me stories about them for generations, but I thought they were too dangerous to bring you to them. Sunny, I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to protect you, but now I can't anymore...." he sighed. "How many clans?" I meowed. "Three. And this is the opportunity you always wanted. You did it Sunny. Your quest was to find teh clans and you have. Your mother would be very proud of you. And now you can find your father." "But Strike you're like a father to me! It doesn't matter that you aren't my kin, but you've always been there for me all this time! My mother always told me that family isn't about blood, but it's about love, affection and friendship!" Don't leave me! "Your mother was a very wise she-cat from what you say about her, and I know that her spirit has passed down to you and you will grow up to be a fine she-act." I could feel my tears fighting to get out of my eyes. It hurts. "I love you Sunny. Never forget that." I smiled. "I ahve something to tell you Strike..." I took a deep breath. I had to tell him... I might never see him again... "You know the dream I had on the day of the storm? The one where I screamed and woke you up?" He nodded. "Well, I've been having many dreams like that one probably since my mother took me to the twoleg place. They are visions. Visisons of the future I have in my dreams." I said in a whisper so Starseeker wouldn't hear me. "The first one I had was about my mother was attacked. I had it a few days before she actually was attacked by the kittypets. And the most resent one was that I saw the mountain and then I saw you get attacked. That's why I warned you. I knew the cat was going to attack you." He looked a me for a while before speaking. "I've heard of that power when my parents told me stories about the clans. Weird...They told me that only one family was able of having such power." One family? That's when the thougth occured to me. My father! "Strike my fa-" but I got interrupted before I could finish my sentence. Cindersky and Wildpanther came padding towards us with a ginger and white tom. Their leader. I looked at them and then at Strike as he stood up from where he was sitting respectfully. Cindersky spoke first. "Strike this is our leader, Freedomstar. Freedomstar this is the loner, Strike." Freedomstar looked at Strike, and then at me. Curiousity in his wise green eyes. "Well, she seems like a good kit. Why have you asked us to keep her?" he asked. "I'm getting very old. And will no longer be able to protect this kit. She means everything to me, but I can't take the risk to lose her." Strike spoke. "And she's no kin of yours?" the leader asked. "No. I found her after her mother, a rogue, died. Leaving her unprotected and unsafe." "Well..." he looked at me and without taking his eyes off me he spoke to Cindersky. "Cindersky, is there a queen that you think will take this kit?" "I think so Freedomstar." "Alright...let's go to the nursery." he said as he padded to anotehr entrance. "Follow him please." Cindersky told us. I remained hidden behind Strike. "We don't have all day! Follow her!" I heard Wildpanther order me. Strike nudged me and I followed as told. Inside it was very warm and had a soothing milky smell to it. It felt safe and...and...home. "Vinecloud?" I heard Freedomstar meowe to a light brown tabby she-cat with brown paws and brown tail tip. "Yes Freedomstar?" I heard her soft voice speak. "I know Smallkit's loss had a great impact on you. But I wouln't ask anything from you if I didn't know I could trust you." "I'm listening." "This loner has requested us to take his kit and make her a clan cat. There she is." he pointed at me. I saw the queen's hazy green eyes on me. "She seems to be Littlekit's age. I guess I coudl take care of her. What is her name?" she asked. "Her name is-" Strike started but I saw Cindersky flick her tail in signale telling him to stop meowing. "She is hidding an awfully lot." I heard Wildpanther meow. "Yes...Yes she is. What do you propose Wildpanther?" Freedomstar asked looking at him. "Hiddenkit! Her name will be Hiddenkit!" "Then be it! Vinecloud I can't thank you enough for taking Hiddenkit. I appreciate it a lot." "It's my pleasure Freedomstar." "Cindersky? Make sure that the Hiddenkit and Striek say their goodbyes and then take him to the border where you found him." "Yes, Freedomstar!" "Alright." he said as he left the nursery. Cindersky and Wilpanther padded out. "We'll givbe you a few seconds." Cindersky said. "Sunn-I mean Hiddenkit?" Strike meowed as he padded towards me. "You'll be fine. Don't worry, these cats will take care of you. Promise me you'll be the best warrior you can be." I nodded. "And don't tell them about your kittypet past. These cats can be picky when it comes to kittypets." "I promise." He smiled. The smile that I alwasy loved. The smile that showed he cared... The smile that said: "I love you Sunny." he said. "I love you too Strike!" I ran up to him and nuzzled him. "Remember I'll never forget you. I'll always be with you. In your heart." Now tears came down my cheaks. "Don't cry...I promise you we will meet again. We'll see each other once again. And promise me that when the time comes, you'll make me proud. Just like you've made your mother proud." "I promise! I won't let you down!" my voice cracked in sadness as I meowed those words. "I'll aways be with you...Goodbye Hiddenkit...Goodbye..." he meowed his last words and then dissapeared outside of the nursery. Don't leave! I looked at my paws devastated. Why? "Hiddenkit? Come here. You seem cold." I saw Vinecloud gesturing me to lie down beside her belly. I padded shyly beside her seeing another kit in her nest. "This is Littlekit. I'm sure you'll be great friends. She's five moons too. I'm Vinecloud." she said. I smiled a bit. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I slided down beside her belly, into a comfortable position. "Welsome to MysteryClan." she whispered in my ear. Chapter 7 - New Kit "She looks dead!" I heard a voice meow. "Just look at her!! She doesn't deserve to sleep so confortably on my nest!"mI heard another kit-like meow. Who's out there? I thought with my eyes still closed. Maybe I should call Str-'' ''No... He was gone and I was left with this unknown clan. "She smells weird...maybe she was a kittypet!" the first voice meowed again. "Eww!! I hate kittypets!" a new voice meowed. I decided to streth a bit and opened my eyes slowly. Letting the light get in and see the new morning. A new day. "She's waking up!" I looked at where the voices were coming from and saw three she-kits about my size. The one who had just spoken had dark brown fur with swirly darker stripes. "Lazy furball!" a white she-cat with black flecks meowed. I remembered her from somewhere. "Uhhh...Hi! I'm Su-Hiddenkit!" I meowed shyly. These cats didn't seem too friendly. "Hiddenkit? Wow they giveweird names. At least mien is normal - Sweetkit! Tthe most sweet kit ever!" the ginger she-cat meowed. "Sure! Sure!" the white she-cat meowed. "You're just jaelous that you're name is Littlekit and everyone will remember you as little!" Sweetkit meowed. "Huh!" "Well, I didn't chose my name. Wildpanther did." "Do you really think we have chosen our names?" Sweetkit meowed. "Muddykit! Come here!" I heard a voice call deeper from the den. "Ugh!! My mom is calling me!" Muddykit, the brown she-cat meowed. "Echocave always known the right time to call you!" Littlekit meowed. "Yeah..." she whispered under her breath as she padded to her mother. "Hiddenkit! Hello, I see you've met Littlekit and her friends!" Vinecloud said as she entered teh nursery. That's where I remembered Littlekit from! She's Vinecloud's kit! "Hi!" I meowed a little happier to see someone I recognized. "I had gone for a few minutes to get some prey we could eat. Come'on both of you. Let's eat!" she meowed as she padded to her nest. I started following her, realizing how hungry I was, when someone pushed me and got past me. "Just a reminder since my mother seems to have forgotten. You're not her kit! I'm her only kit, so don't act to friendly. Nnot because Smallkit died, means she can replace my brother. So don't try to! Go it?" Littlekit meowed. Smallkit? I nodded. "But I wasn't trying-" I started. "No! And you won't try again!" she meowed padding to Vinecloud. I followed her, trying not to think about what she just said. "Have you tasted squirrel yet Hiddenkit?" Vinecloud meowed. "Yeah, Strike used to catch prey, but there wasn't many of them." I meowed. "He must have been an awesome cat." she meowed."Come'on eat. You must be hungry. Littlekit give soem space for Hiddenkit." I saw Littlekit give me a mad look as she moved leaving some space. I took a tiny space, so it wouln't get Littlekit too mad. I lied down and took a few bites of the squirrel. It's good! I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten meat. "Later, I will take both of you aroudn camp. Hiddenkit, you'll be able to meet our clan's cats. They're really nice, you'll see." Vinecloud meowed. "Ok! Wait there's more clans?" I asked. How many were there? How many cats? "Yes, there's two more; PuzzleClan and SecretClan. You will meet them when you go to a gathering." she meowed and explained. "A gathering is a meeting that occurs with all the clans in each full moon. It occurs in free Mountain. That's the mountain you must have seen before." "Oh!" Now I understood. "Now, eat and when you're done, we'll go aroudn camp. Chapter 8 - Meeting Others "Ok, so first we'll go to the elders' den." Vinecloud meowed. "This is going to be a long day!!" Littlekit sighed. Vinecloud looked at her but said nothing. Instead she signaled me to follow her. Why did she had to be like this? I followed her silently. 'HiddenSun ' Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Hidden Spirit Series